wasted love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Future fic. Brandon left at eighteen and Callie and Jude were adopted but now Brandon's back home and one again everyone's living under the same roof. Can Callie and Brandon once again fight against their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Fosters.

"Callie Jacobs Foster What are you doing?" Brandon smirked watching as Callie reached up to grab a bowl from the top of the cupboard.

"Brandon." She shirked whirling around causing a stack of cups to come crashing to the floor.

"Still as clumsy as every I see." He chuckled.

"Brandon what are you doing here?" Callie whispered. She felt like she was seeing a ghost and in a way she was. Brandon had went off to college at eighteen and made it a point not to come back unless absolutely necessary.

"Well you know I graduate in a few days and as you know Mom said come home or else and When Stef Foster puts her foot down you better do as she says of else."

"Oh I know that very well." Callie bent down to pick up the fallen cups. "Are you staying in the house?"

"I think the couch has my name on it."

"yeah." Callie felt a shiver go down her spine. Brandon and her in the same house again, Brandon downstairs from her.

Brandon watched her, her chestnut hair falling down around her shoulders. Her eyes holding a secret he could almost read but not quite.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Oh no." She shook her head her hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"Brandon, oh my god Brandon you're home. Everyone Brandon's home." Mariana screamed rushing towards the stairs.

"Get ready to be bombarded." Callie laughed. She slowly walked up to Brandon. "Its good to have you home B." she hugged him but let go instantly. The current of attraction running through her just as it had at sixteen. Only know they weren't just Foster siblings but adopted siblings that was even worse. "Well I promised Jude I'd help him with some homework…." She trailed off. "So I better get upstairs." He pointed towards the stairs and started to back up.

"Right yeah." He nodded. Callie almost collided with Stef as she came running down the stairs. "Oh my baby boy." She threw her arms around him and held on tightly. "it's so good to have you home. Callie watched the reunion before turning away but not before Brandon briefly caught her eye. Walking towards her brother's room she closed her eyes and tried to push out the feelings of everything of seeing Brandon again of knowing he'd be in the house. Of knowing she was the reason he'd left in the first place.

Jude looked up as she walked into the room. "So B's home how do you feel?"

"Not now Jude." Callie sat down heavily on the bed her legs and will finally giving over. She tried to press the unfallen tears back into her eyes.

"Cal its going to be ok." Her pain filled eyes locked with her baby brothers.

"Right, you're right." She swallowed and turned her attention to her brother. Shaking her head she looked down at the book open in front of him. "So what are you working on?"

"Math ready to help me?"

"Always." She ruffled his hair and thought of everything they had been through. The things she'd given up happily to protect him but that didn't mean those decisions didn't hurt especially when one of those decisions were standing downstairs.

You knew he would come home again you knew it would be hard when Lena and Stef adopted you and Jude so suck it up and get on with your life she thought.

"I can't believe you're graduating I'm so proud of you." Stef pushed her son's hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Brandon said.

"So how long are you staying?" Lena asked as she started dinner at the stove.

"I don't know after graduation I'm going to start the job hunt and then who knows where I'll go from there. "

"Well you're welcome here for as long as you want." Stef said.

"Yeah and it will help me and Jude even out the numbers." Jesus said stealing a carrot from the cutting board.

"We'll see." Brandon said his eyes wavering towards the stairs. What will she think though? He sighed. Four years ago one of them had to leave and she needed the family more. Now he was home but could it be forever. Could he be around her without loving her wanting her doing something that could never be approved of or accepted. You'll have to. He told himself because she's now a part of this family legally and no matter what you feel for her you're a part of each other's life's forever.

Dinner's ready Brandon will you go and get Jude and Callie."

"You know what mom I have been wanting to talk to Jude about something so let me go and get them." Jesus jumped up from the table and rushed up the stairs.

I have to grab something to." Mariana raced up the stairs Mariana grabbed her brother and shoved him into the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but this family is going to be very interesting for well ever."

"its not fair."

"No its not fair but you know what we always knew life wasn't fair if life was fair none of us would even belong to this family right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if life was fair we'd have been born to a mother who could care for us. Brandon never would have had his parents divorce and Callie and Jude never would have lost their mother. We all know that life isn't fair. We've learned to role with the punches so fair I think it will turn out ok. At least now we know if they do get together they can't be taken away."

"doesn't mean the moms won't flip out." Mariana muttered.

"Ah but that might be fun now I'm hungry and we still have to get Callie and Jude." He opened the door and walked into Jude's room. Life at the fosters would never be the same but for the good or the bad that was yet to be determined.

A/N so I wanted to do something to the future where maybe Callie and Jude were already adopted. What do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Fosters

"So Callie how have you classes been?" Brandon tried to keep the topic on something neutral and you couldn't get any more neutral then college classes.

"So far so good." She pushed her carrots out of the way. "I only have a few more before I graduate." She knew she could have graduated at the same time as Brandon but she hadn't pushed herself to do it. No she'd only taken the minimum number of credits.

"That's good before you know it we'll be getting ready for your graduation."

"We can only hope." Callie stared at her plate. Brandon watched her he could see her insecurity's raising to the surface. Callie had always been a good student but she never believed in herself.

"We're very proud of what Callie has accomplished." Stef said looking at her daughter. Callie felt her cheeks heat up even after all these years with the Fosters she still wasn't used to being complimented.

"So what is this graduation going to be like?" Jude asked trying to deflect the attention off of his sister.

"It's no different than any other graduation." Brandon said

"What he means is its going to be hot and stuffy, we're going to sit there for hours to wait for his name to be called that last's a minuet and then we have to sit through everyone else getting their deploma's and the moms will be crying and we have to dress up. So to sum it up this will suck." Jesus moaned.

"I remember when we had to go to yours and Mariana's graduation Two years ago." Lena pointed out.

"Yes I also did not ask you to. I believe I told you I'd have someone take pictures for you."

"Jesus that isn't the same." Mariana groaned swatting her brother. "And Brandon before you ask about my fashion classes they are fine and Jesus is doing well in his drawing classes."

"Good I wasn't going to ask but thanks for telling me." He chuckled.

"I hate math." Jude through in.

"Me to buddy me to." Brandon said.

"Don't encourage him." Callie rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't encouraging anything." Brandon threw back.

"Great so we're back to this." Mariana glanced up from her salad.

"Ah its so good to have us all under the same roof again." Stef sighed.

"Before she gets all remincy I'm going to clear the table." Mariana stood up her plate in her hand.

"I'll help you." Jesus jumped up from the table.

"Actually I have lots of homework to do and Jude you never finished your math so up with you." Callie said jumping up from the table.

"Am I really that bad?" Stef pouted.

"No dear our kids are just silly." Lena giggled.

"You are with them to aren't you?"

"Of course not." Lena bit her lip.

"You are you really are."

"Oh come one its funny."

"Come on mom we'll go and set up the movie." Brandon steered his mother out of the kitchen. Callie passed them as she headed up the stairs.

"Callie Elaine Foster don't think about it." Jude shook his head at the look that passed over his sisters face.

"I'm not thinking of anything." She said. "Now upstairs and no trying to evade your homework." She slowly followed him there was no way he could know the thoughts that were running through her mind. A hot sticky night at the end of an even hotter summer. Skin to skin two becoming one. A night that she would always remember but that could never happen again.

"You may have me know because I have to do my homework but you know I'm write your mind is swirling with Brandon Foster and both of us know that. You can't play stupid with me Callie you may be my older sister but I know you better then you like to admit sometimes."

"Homework." Callie's eyes flashed as her emotions were dragged to the surface.

"Fine." Jude shook his head. "But remember this we are legally part of this family now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Callie snapped. "I have homework to do I'll talk to you later and don't even think about bailing on your homework. She stormed out of the room and Jude sat down on his bed.

"Oh Callie I sighed. "I love you but what happens if this goes very bad." He looked at the now empty hallway.

Callie flopped down on her bed and covered her head with a pillow completely ignoring the pile of homework on her desk.

She know what Jude was saying she understood she'd been fighting against everything for years but it was getting so hard and Brandon was right down the stairs and night was descending on the house and her will was weakening.

"NO you can't sneak downstairs." She chastised herself sitting up she grabbed her books and started her homework. Mariana found Callie slumped over her books the light bright across her slumbering face. Flipping the light off Mariana pulled the book out of her sister's hands and gently laid her down. Covering her with a blanket.

"Oh Callie." She sighed. Grabbing her PJ's she quickly changed and crawled into bed.

A/N Thanks to everyone that everyone reviewed. Also go and check out the new site Fosters Wiki it's a great place to catch up with What's going on with the show. Send reviews my way more reviews faster


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Fosters.

A/N well know that we know who Liam is or at least can guess and know he'll be on next week's episode I thought after yesterday's episode now would be a perfect time for a new chapter.

Her dream state mind was whirling, twisting and painful. Thoughts and scenario's went through her mind. Her dream mind wanted to be happy one second she was standing with his arms wrapped around her. The next he was being pulled away from her a wall built between the two of them.

She sat up in bed sweat pouring down her face her heart beating erratically tears staining her cheeks and the scent of salt on the air. She glanced over and was thankful to see the still slumbering shape that was Mariana. Taking a deep breath she laid back down and tried to regulate her breathing and stop the pounding of her heart. Thoughts and memories swirled through her mind. Jude was allowed to be himself where dresses and nail polish and bring his boyfriends around. Mariana was allowed to express herself. Her multiple earrings and the nose piercing she got at fifteen still firmly in place Jesus and his many pregnancy scares that boy never did learn but he was still love regardless but her and Brandon they were the odd ones out sure they were loved and hell Brandon was Stef's own child but them being together was the most taboo subject that could be brought up even now, even years after the adoption had become official and maybe even more because of it.

Her eyes closed as she drifted to sleep fitfully. She was up at 2 and four and six and finally at seven thirty she gave up and got up. She grabbed some clothes and left her room. Walking to the bathroom she ran into the one person she didn't want to. "You're up early." His eyes took in her own blood shot and puffy one's. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just need a shower." She tried to brush off his concern. Noticing the pile of clothes in his own arms she sighed.

"Well I was hoping for some hot water but I guess I could let you go first just don't let Mariana in after you." He teased. He saw a flash of smile in her eyes.

"What a gentleman but I can't make any promises you know." She smirked before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Brandon shook his head sadly.

"You need to stop trying to pay penance for something you did years ago." He whispered at the wooden door even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He knew that's why she wouldn't be with the way they both wanted and deserved. He knew it was because of her past because of Liam. Oh she used the excuse of its Taboo we're legally related now the moms wouldn't like it but all those things well may be true could be overcame if only she'd give them a chance. His mind flashed on the morning after their one night together. Of waking up with his arms empty and his heart shattered. That was the night he decided he was going away. He wrote back to Julliard and accepted their space. His moms were so happy but the only two that really knew the truth of why he was leaving for New York were him and Callie. That night would be their secret locked away the key thrown away but no matter how hard he tried the lock keep opening and the memories came flooding out. Coming out of his memories he stopped Jude in his tracks. "Whoa where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower." Jude said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think so buddy back of the line. "Callie's in there right now and then I'm next."

"Fine." Jude grumbled. Standing behind Brandon glaring at his back. He liked Brandon he did but he knew that when it came to Brandon and Callie that could only spell trouble and he realized how selfish that might be after everything his sister had done for him but he couldn't help it. Here was a family his family her family their family and well they might legally be adopted now he still feared they would once again be abandoned at the drop of a hat.

Callie let the hot water spay over her tired body trying to let the worry and the stress melt away. Brandon would graduate tomorrow and then maybe he'd leave again and she wouldn't have to worry about catching his eye or trying not to kiss him or acting like everything was normal. She let the scent of her shampoo waft around her. Calming her settling her, turning the water off she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Looking in the mirror she noticed her dull eyes and shook her head grabbing her brush she pulled it through her thick locks. She dried off and pulled on some clothes opening the door she smiled wanly at the boys who were standing in front of her.

"All yours." She told Brandon.

"Thanks." He nodded walking into the bathroom and closing the door she caught her brothers eye and he just shook his head at her. She scowled before walking back to her room trying not to wake a still sleeping Mariana.

Staring out the window she shook her head and grabbed a hair tie throwing her hair into a messy bun she stood up her stomach was rumbling and she figured now was as good of time as any for breakfast. Walking downstairs she found the kitchen empty. Shrugging she grabbed the ingredients to make pancakes. Whipping them up she let everything else float away but the task in front of her.

"Mmm something smells good." She turned to see Stef walking into the kitchen.

"I made pancakes they should be ready soon if you want to grab the syrup. Nodding stef grabbed the requested topping and placed it on the table as Callie platted some pancakes and handed them to her. Slowly the rest of the house trickled into the kitchen. Handing out the pancakes until everyone had a plate Callie finally sat down with her own breakfast slathering the rich pancakes with Syrup she tried to ignore looking at Brandon as she looked at everyone else. This was her family. This was where she belonged and she wasn't going to mess that up.

A/N 2 Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Fosters

"Callie get up." Mariana shook her sister.

"I don't want to." Callie mumbled rolling over and burring back into her blankets.

"You have to or we're going to miss our flight."

"Flight what flight?"

"Callie Elaine are you kidding the flight we have to take to go to New York so that we can see Brandon graduate you remember that flight.'

"What time is it?"

"Four AM."

"I hope you're kidding."

"Sorry but no."

"Ugg fine I'm up I'm up." She glared at the clock that just by being there was offending her.

"Great glad to hear it." Mariana smirked.

"Shower I need a shower." Half asleep Callie made her way towards the bathroom and was showered and changed within ten minutes she was already packed so she just grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs.

"Oh Good I think that's everyone." Stef counted heads. "Ok lets hit the road." She clapped her hands as she hoarded everyone into the van.

Somehow but some trick of fate or Mariana, Brandon and Callie ended up sitting next to each other. In the car.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Brandon whispered.

"I'm not ignoring you what gives you the impression I'm ignoring you?"

"The fact that you practically run the other way when I come near you may be a clue." Brandon said.

"Oh you're being paranoid." Callie waved away his question and his worries.

"I am not." Brandon shot back.

"What is going on back there?" Lena called from the front seat.

"Nothing." Callie and Brandon called out.

"lovers spat." Mariana whispered to Jesus."

"Shh." Jesus slapped her arm playfully. Well trying to not to laugh.

They made it to the airport and unto the plane with no trouble. Callie sat back and closed her eyes trying to relax. First of all she hated planes but she also she knew Brandon was right she had been ignoring him she didn't want to be around him she didn't want to give herself a chance to fall for him again. Not that she'd ever gotten over him but she'd taught herself to bury her feelings deep.

She felt someone sit next to her and she opened her eyes and inwardly groaned. "Just great we're stuck next to each other."

"Actually I switched seats with Mariana."

"Of course she did."

"So you're going to ignore me all the way to New York to."

"What do you want me to say Brandon really?"

"I want you to say… I don't know what I want you to say. "Maybe sorry that I left you maybe I regret leaving.'

"Shut up." Callie growled looking around and hoping that Lena or Stef hadn't heard anything. "And you're the one that went all the way to New York I just went back to my room so who was more Drastic." Her eyes spit fire at him.

"You made it perfectly clear that you regretted it that it would never happen again." He hissed

"What the hell was I supposed to do I was still a Foster child we would have been kicked out."

"It didn't stop you the night before."

She felt like she'd been slapped. "You're right it didn't I'm so Horrible."

Brandon slumped back in his seat and ran his hands over his eyes "That's not what I meant and you know it but you broke my heart and you know it I left for you as much as for me and you know it."

"Can we just ignore this we can't do this right now."

"You're right we can't do this right now but we can't ignore it forever Callie and you know it."

"You're right we can't ignore it forever. But lets just get you through your graduation and get us all back to California then we'll deal with what we have to deal with."

"Ok." Brandon nodded as they passed the rest of the plane ride in silence. Unknown to either of them someone had been listening to the whole conversation and puzzle pieces were falling into place in her head. Things that had never made sense before now became clear.

Callie's mood swings Brandon refusing to come home the secrecy that seemed to cloud over all of the children. How had she missed this how had Lena missed this? Out of the corner of her eye Stef watched as her two eldest ignored each other but at the same time she noticed how Callie's hand inched closer and closer to Brandon's arm before it rested lightly on his arm. Stef was sure she didn't even know she was doing it. It was time to talk to Lena that was for sure.

A/N so after last night's episode I have mixed feelings about a few of the characters. One is Wyatt. I understand why he was upset and he did walk the girls home but for a moment in the show I thought he was going to go violent so I'm not sure what to feel about him. And then there's Mike I wanted to Hate him so much but then he was going to pay for Brandon's lessons so now I want to redeem him but he's still a drunk so I'm not sure. Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Fosters

The hot Sticky June air caused her hair to stick to her sweat slicked skin. She pulled her hair away and placed it into a ponytail. "It is so hot." Jude moaned fanning himself with his program.

"This is going to take forever their not even half way through the A's yet." Mariana took a swig of her water.

"Stop it you guys we went to your graduations and if I remember right the twins graduation was 101 degrees and inside a gym.

"Ugg don't remind me." Callie shook her head at that memory. Slowly the names were called out until finally they got to Brandon Michael Foster the family jumped to their feet and were clapping wildly but Callie was glued to her seat. Brandon was waving his diploma in the air and their eyes locked momentarily.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to New York, and it's for the best." The words spoken so many years before whispered through her ears and now here they stood in New York watching him take his first steps into his new life. at the last second she jumped to her feet and started clapping also before settling down in her chair and watching the rest of the ceremony pass.

The grass swished around her ankles as they waited for Brandon to appear. "There he is there's my baby boy." Stef cried out as Brandon walked towards them. She clung to him almost choking the air out of him.

"Mom can't breathe."

"Sorry sorry." She stepped back. Brandon went down the line getting a hug from Lena and Mariana and handshakes from Jesus and Jude before he came to Callie. She hesitantly stepped forward and he gently hugged her holding onto her longer then was necessary but she accepted it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of well wishes and a dinner at some fancy New York restaurant. They were catching a late flight home and all Callie wanted to do was sleep through it her body and her emotions had taken a hard hit the last few days. Her sleep had been restless and her eyes had let more tears fall in those few days then they had in the last few years.

As the plane climbed into the air Brandon once more beside her, her eyes fluttered shut and dreamland overtook her.

She was seventeen again. On the cusp of her eighteenth birthday almost out of the foster care system and ready to make her way in the world, she'd felt restless and alone even in the overcrowded Foster's home. It seemed her feet had moved without her consent. She found herself at his door. A door she'd past many times before. Pushing it open she'd found him staring up at the celling

"Brandon." She 'd whispered.

"Callie." His eyes landed on her and like a ghost like some force beside herself was moving her she was on the bed and kissing him. Her body felt alive she felt alive and nothing she'd do or wanted to do would stop what was happening. He'd laid her down in the moonlight and made love to her worshipped her and she'd felt a tiny bit of the shame and pain of the what Liam had done to her young body being washed away in that moment felt her body feel clean again for the first time in years. She was claimed by him but in a way he gave her herself back that night. As the faint light of the morning filtered into the room she'd watched him sleep before getting out of the bed and tip toeing to her own room thanking her stars that Mariana had stayed at a friends that night. She thrown her clothes in the hamper and shrugged on some PJ's before crawling into bed and letting the night take her away. The next morning she'd ignored him. Not because the night hadn't been special or important but because it had. It had been so important and she couldn't afford the frivolity of it. For she might be almost out but Jude still had years to go.

So she'd stayed away and so had he and then he left gone on a Plane to New York and here they were four years later in not quite the same place but as Callie opened her eyes and looked around the plane she feared maybe they were in a worse place. A place that would be less understanding then the place they'd been in at eighteen.

A/N so of course I had to incorporate the Liam thing into the chapter. As for the actual episode Well I don't agree with what Lexi's mother wanted to do I wanted to Slap Lexi at the end of that episode I was all for her until she threatened to turn her parents in. Then there's Liam It will be interesting to see what Lena and Stef do with the information Callie gives them. And once again Wyatt is just a Jealous little baby Callie's well off with out him. Anyway thank you everyone for your reviews


End file.
